Untitled so far
by YumiKOLil Chibi Kuri
Summary: What if Hellsing and FF7 were in the same world? What if Integra and Rufus were cousins? What if Rufus someday went to visit his cousin? FF7/Hellsing Crossover...PG just in case for the cussing and stuff..rating might change..
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Fanfic Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HELLSING OR FF7 CHARACTERS! THANK YOU!!  
  
Summary: What if Hellsing and FF7 were in the same world? What if Integra and Rufus were cousins? What if Rufus someday went to visit his cousin? FF7/Hellsing Crossover...PG just in case for the cussing and stuff..rating might change..  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Integra Hellsing began to type at her laptop, angrily. A few minutes ago she kept getting messages and e-mails from ShinRa Inc. Integra hated ShinRa Inc...especially the annoying one who was the president of it.  
  
Yes, Rufus ShinRa. Why did she hate him? Why? Because, well, SHE was HIS little cousin. She hated the way Rufus treated her when she was a kid. And She heard alot of bad things about ShinRa, which made her hate Rufus even more.  
  
The e-mails kept telling her to team up with ShinRa Inc. for a little bit and have a meeting with the president. But her replies to the e-mails were always just one thing, "NO!" "NO!" "NO!!"  
  
Integra put a hand on her forehead, sighing, frustrated.  
  
"Is something a matter, Master?" Alucard appeared next to Integra.  
  
"No Alucard....Nothing is a matter.." Integra lied, sighing again. Alucard raised an eyebrow at his master. "I would just like to be alone, please!" Alucard slightly nodded and dissapeared.  
  
That was when Walter walked into Integra's office and announced something.  
  
....................  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Integra screamed at Walter.  
  
"Well...You're cousin Rufus ShinRa asked if he could come over for a 4 day visit...and..I sort of....." Walter started again but was interupted.  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD COME OVER?! WALTER, YOU KNOW I HATE HIM!!"  
  
"But you've haven't seen him in many years-"  
  
"9 YEARS, 5 MONTHS, AND 14 DAYS TO BE EXACT!" Integra screamed angrily.  
  
"Yes....of course....and maybe he changed a little bit..." Walter said, trying to calm Integra down. But, he failed.  
  
Integra began to scream for 3 whole minutes before calming down.  
  
---------  
  
"Walter.." Seras walked up, yawning. "What was Sir Integra yelling about?.."  
  
"Sir Integra Hellsing's older cousin, Rufus ShinRa, will be visiting us tommorrow..."  
  
"Oh great, a guest! Almost no one visits the Hellsing Mansion that much!" Seras seemed happy.  
  
"Well, Sir Integra didn't seem to be so glad about it.." Walter sighed and went off to get the house ready and a room ready for their guest.  
  
~~  
  
Well?...good? bad? what? o_o Please no flames, it's not my fault....I'm not that descriptive and stuff..O_o Anyway..R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Not titled yet

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: .AH YOU KNOW!!  
  
~~  
  
"Hello there, Mister Rufus ShinRa.." Walter slightly bowed to the blonde haired president of ShinRa Inc. as he walked through the door of the Hellsing Mansion.  
  
"Hello there, Walter.." Rufus said in a snobby sort of way. Integra came downstairs and shot her cousin a cold glare, but Rufus just ignored it and spreaded his arms out for a hug. "Little Cousin, Integra! How are you??"  
  
"Oh shut up..I know you came here for some sort of 'buisness' so let's just hurry up and get it over with so you can leave.." Integra said, still giving Rufus a cold glare.  
  
"You think everything about me is buisness, Little Cousin? Can't I just visit my little cousin once in awhile or anything?"  
  
"..I know you're not like that...You're just like you're father, you ONLY visit on trips, never just because you just want to visit." Integra sent another cold glare at her cousin. Rufus sighed.  
  
"Fine then..let us talk about it in your office, shall we?"  
  
~~  
  
"Now..what are you here for?" Integra asked, walking over to her seat and sitting at her desk. She put her elbows ontop of the desk and rested her head on her hands, looking at Rufus, waiting for his answer. Rufus slightly chuckled.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I just came here to ask the Hellsing Organization to ally with ShinRa Inc. And-"  
  
"No.."  
  
"What?" Rufus asked, perking an eyebrow, surprised. Integra had a mini- cigar in her mouth. She grabbed it with two fingers, pulling it out and blowing out some smoke. She glanced at Rufus and repeated, with a little more detail.  
  
"No. I already replied to all the e-mails asking us things like that, saying NO...Why don't you just look at them yourself? Hmm?"  
  
"But why is that? We would be the perfect team together and-"  
  
"Our motto is completely different from your's," Integra began, sighing, quoting the motto of the Hellsing Organization. "'In the name of God, impure souls of the undead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.' But you're motto is something more along the lines of 'Conquer and destroy'. All you want to do is collect more money and put up more of those Mako Reactors! You and you're company...THEY SICKEN ME!"  
  
"I'm so sad you think like that, Little Cousin," Rufus slightly smirked, pulling out his PHS. He turned it on and called someone. "Do it now.." He hissed at the PHS. He then clicked it off and suddenly the noise of many pairs of feet began to run up to the mansion. In a few minutes, the Hellsing Mansion was surrounded by 100 ShinRa soldiers(not SOLDIERs, soldiers).  
  
"Heh...I believe..that..you are surrounded, cousin.." Rufus smirked at Integra. Integra knew what he was doing.  
  
"Trying to force me to ally with you? I believe that will not work." She took out a little millitary-like walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "CAPTAIN!"  
  
Suddenly, troops from D-11 came out from all around the town and surrounded the ShinRa soldiers. Integra smiled slightly. "Now I believe..YOU are surrounded, cousin."  
  
Rufus glanced at the D-11 troops outside and cursed under his breath. He looked back at Integra and smirked. "Ha, well, how about I just force you to ally with us all by myself.." He slipped out his black machine gun from his white suit and aimed at Integra.  
  
"Haha..You dare threaten my master?.." A laughter is heard as a black shadow appears behind Integra. Suddenly it comes into few to be the black haired, red eyed Alucard (we all know and love..^_^), pointing his silver gun at Rufus.  
  
"What..the hell?!" Rufus exclaimed, pointing his machine gun at the vampire behind Integra.  
  
~~~  
  
Ohhh..What next? What next? O_o I dunno..R&R peeps!!...and some ideas, please???  
  
Preview:  
  
Kuri: *pops up as a bad drawing* AVALANCHEs, SOLDIERs, and Alucard kicking some FF7 ass! O_o Hey, I just noticed something..Vincent and Alucard look so much alike..and Hojo and Walter too..  
  
Ceras: *pops up* GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT!..and what the hell kind of next chapter is that?!  
  
Kuri: Next chapter, AVALANCHE comes a rumblin'! ^_^.  
  
Ceras: That sounds like SHIT!! 


End file.
